Galaxy Story Trilogy
Based on the movies spoofs Toy Story in 1995, Toy Story 2 in 1999, and Toy Story 3 in 2010. * Woody - Cyrus (Pokemon: Diamond & Pearl) * Buzz Lightyear - Kiawe (Pokemon: Sun & Moon) * Mr. Potato Head - Balto * Slinky Dog - Lycanroc (Pokemon the 20th Legacy Movie: I Choose Gru) * Rex - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) * Hamm - Boris (Balto) * Bo Peep - Cynthia (Pokemon: Diamond & Pearl) * Bo Peep's Sheep - Garchomp (Pokemon) * Sarge - Lloyd (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Sarge's Soldiers - Ninjas (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Young Andy Davis - Mowgli (The Jungle Book (2016)) * Mrs. Davis - Rey (Star Wars: The Force Awakens) * Baby Molly Davis - Mao (Chibi-Devi!) * RC - Jackson Storm (Cars 3) * Lenny - Komala (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Mr. Shark - Leatherhead (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Snake - Bartok (Anastasia/Bartok the Magnificent) * Robot - Incineroar (Pokemon Sun & Moon: Z-Century) * Etch - Marshadow (Pokemon the 20th Legacy Movie: I Choose Gru) * Mr. Spell - Nintendo Switch * Rocky Gibraltar - Baloo (The Jungle Book (2016)) * Troll Dolls - Broodals (Super Mario Odyssey) * Sid Phillips - Kyoya (Beyblade Metal Fusion) * Hannah Phillips - Gracie (Despicable Squad) * Scud - Niju (Balto II: Wolf Quest) * Steele - Himself * Combat Carl - Akela (The Jungle Book (2016)) * Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Demolition Cars (Cars 3) * Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Taco (Cars 3) * Janie - Pichu (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Pterodactyl - Kaiju (Pacific Rim) * Baby Face - Gizmo (Gremlins) * Legs - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare before Christmas) * Hand-in-the-Box - King Louie (The Jungle Book (2016)) * Roller Bob - Scoop (Bob the Builder) * Frog - Popplio (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Jingle Joe - Rotom P. Dex (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Ducky - Woody Woodpecker * Rockmobile - Tantor (Tarzan) * Walking Car - Litten (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Burned Rag Doll - Ushari (The Lion Guard) * Huge Red Pickup Truck - Kenge (The Lion Guard) * Yellow Soldiers - Mr. Feng and Bunnicula (The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature/Hotel Transylvania: Bunny Wishes) * Sally Doll - Sylveon (Pokemon XY&Z: The Series) * Barrel of Monkeys - Gremlins (Gremlins) * Buster - Pua (Moana) * Beshte - Himself * Tepig - Himself * Mrs. Potato Head - Jenna (Balto) * Al McWhiggin - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast (2017)) * Jessie - Mallow (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Stinky Pete the Prospector - Clayton (Tarzan) * Charon - Himself * Bullseye - Solgaleo (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Miss Fritter, Dr. Damage, and Arvy (Cars 3) * Wheezy - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) * Utility Belt Buzz Lightyear - Clemont (Pokemon XY: The Series) * Evil Emperor Zurg - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book (2016)) * Trash Can Toys - Daleks (Doctor Who) * Geri the Cleaner - General Hux (Star Wars: The Force Awakens) * Barbie Dolls - Starfire, Raven, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Mal, Evie, Katie, and Sqweep (Teen Titans GO!, The Powerpuff Girls (2016), Descendants 2, Yo-kai Watch, and Tales of the Hotel) * Tour Guide Barbie - Uma (Descendants 2) * Emily - Lex Murphy (Jurassic Park) * Rock 'em Sock 'em Robots - Pythor and Skales (Ninjago: Ninjas of Spinjitsu) * Lloyd Jr. - Himself * Amy - Kelly Malcolm (The Lost World: Jurassic Park) * Amy's Barbie Doll Part 1 - Terra (Teen Titans GO!) * Amy's Barbie Doll Part 2 - Jinx (Teen Titans GO!) * Lots-O-Huggin' Bear - Smaug (The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug) * Barbie - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) * Elastigirl - Herself * Ken - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Big Baby - Alvey (Son of the Mask) * Twitch - Drako (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Stretch - Tapu Lele (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Chunk - Bebop and Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows) * Sparks - Tamatoa (Moana) * Chatter Telephone - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Bookworm - Hunter (Storks) * Jack-in-the-Box - Muk and Luk (Balto) * Cymbal Banging Monkey - Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) * Teenage Andy Davis - Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Young Molly Davis - Lana (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Bonnie Anderson - Lillie (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Chuckles - Bagheera (The Jungle Book (2016)) * Mr. Pricklepants - Maui (Moana) * Buttercup - Gavin (Ice Age: Collision Course) * Trixie - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) * Dolly - Moana * Peas-in-a-Pod - Jibanyan, Komasan, and Komajiro (Yo-kai Watch) * Whisper - Himself * Totoro - Julian (Ice Age: Collision Course) * Old Buster - Ferdinand the Bull (Ferdinand (2017)) * Basi - Himself * Emboar - Himself * Teenage Sid Phillips - Yama (Big Hero 6) * Mrs. Anderson - Lusamine (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Broken Train Toy - Kirby * Rabbit Doll - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Rainbow Bird - Heihei (Moana) * Round Boy, Red Dinosaur, and Little Robot - Togedemaru, Buddy, Wall-E, Eve, and Mo (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series, The Nut Job, and Wall-E) * Garbage Men - Garmadon and The Joker (The LEGO Ninjago Movie/The LEGO Batman Movie) * Garbage Toys - Ramarak, Indominus Rex, Spinosaurus, and Carnotaurus (Kong: Skull Island, Jurassic World, Jurassic Park 3, and Dinosaur) * A Ride to Sunnyside - DeLorean Time Machine (Back to the Future) * Young Lots-O-Huggin' Bear - Tirek (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Lots-O-Huggin' Bear Replacement - Killer Croc (DC Comics) Category:TeamGalacticFamily Productions